1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a turkey caller by which a hunter can produce sounds having characteristics quite similar to sounds produced by live turkeys to entice turkeys to approach the hunter in view of the natural instinct of turkeys to gather into a flock thereby enabling a hunter to have a better chance of getting a good shot at a wild turkey. The turkey caller of this invention is uniquely constructed to produce life-like turkey hen yelps, clucks and purrs for enticing wild turkey gobblers toward the hunter using the turkey caller. The turkey caller is of durable construction and functions properly in various climatic conditions and even if the sound producing metallic components become rusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Callers for various wild game are well known and some are commercially available which enable a hunter or other person to produce sounds which are simulative of natural sounds produced by the targeted wild game in order to entice wild game into the vicinity of the person using the caller. Turkey callers are available and utilize basically the same components including a striker plate or sound board and a striker that engages the striker plate or sound board to produce sound vibrations to imitate the sound of a turkey. While such devices perform to some degree of satisfaction, there continues to be a need for an effective turkey caller that produces life-like sounds but also functions properly regardless of weather conditions and even if the striker plate or sound board becomes rusted. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,401 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,986 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,914 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,260 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,368
While the above patents disclose the previously discussed basic structural components, the prior art does not disclose the specific structure of the turkey caller of this invention and the prior art does not disclose the manner in which the components of the turkey caller of this invention are formed and assembled.